Complete FMA Crazyness
by tamaki-kun4
Summary: a crazy story Riza,Roy,Ed,Al,Winry,and Hughes are all in it but things aren't always as they seem. based off a crazy dream i had after having alot of sugar and candy before bed.


**Fma crack-fic**

**Characters in this story are: Riza, Roy, Alphonse, Ed, Winry, Hughes **

**Okay so this is a total crack-fic I just couldn't get it out of my head! I own nothin and Al has his body back in this story.**

(Roy, Riza, Al, and Ed are all sitting in the fuher's office not really doing anything)

'How did Roy convince me to hang out with him, Ed, and Al? I really don't, oh yeah he used those god for saken puppy dog eyes.' I thought. "Sir, can I go now?" I asked. Yea it was a little whiney but hey, I really don't want to be here. "Hawkeye you're staying. So shrimp how are you and the mechanic doing?" Roy asked with sly smirk playing onto his face. Ed spit out his coffee and turned bright red "s-s-shut up Roy!" he yelled then realized that his coffee was all over his automail leg. /wack/ a wrench came flying from out of no where "EDWARD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY AUTOMAIL! IT'S ALL COVERED IN COFFEE!" Winry screamed as she continuously beat him with the wrench. "Um. Winry I think you are killing him." Al told her. "Oh hi Al." she said sweetly before she sat on the couch with Ed looking dead hanging off the side of it. "So it looks like the full metal pipsqueaks girlfriend runs the relationship. What a shame looks like he's a sucker for women." Roy said while acting ashamed. /click/ he slowly turned while sweating, because he was very afraid. There I stood gun pointed at him evil ora surrounding me "what was that _**sir?**_" I questioned. "I said - (translation: he said a lot of stuff so that he could live to see another day.) "Good" just then the door swung open and in flew Hughes. He has a small portable copy machine on his arm and then all the doors and windows swung close and were covered by stone. 'Oh no!' I thought. "HEY WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT THEY NEED 80 FEET STILTS JUST TO MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH AN ANT!" Ed screamed. "Ed you said that to late." Said Al who was covered in cats and dressed up as one in the corner "MEOW!" he screamed. 'What the' I thought. Then Winry and Ed started to do the chicken dance. 'Okay I'm lost.' Then Hughes started making copies of pictures of his family and started throwing them around the room. 'I'm officially scared now.' Hughes started laughing evilly 'if I wasn't scared then I'm defiantly scared now.' I thought. I looked around and noticed Roy hiding under his desk; I crawled under it and hid to. "No More Pictures! RIZA HOLD ME I'M SCARED!" he whispered to me before hugging me. "Roy I'm scared to don't worry it all will be over soon." I whispered. We sat there rocking back and forward for an hour. Finally it got quiet and we stepped out and looked around. Hughes was passed out in a pile of pictures, Al was curled up sleeping like a cat, and Winry and Ed were gone. 'I wonder were they went; well actually I don't want to know. That would mean that I would be stuck here longer trying to figure it out.' I thought. "RIZA GET UP! MY LOVE GET UP!" I hear screaming. Who called me their love? I open my eyes and look at Roy who is staring at me. "What? I was asleep?" he nodded "You fell asleep while we were driving to the pipsqueaks house remember. We were driving there for him and that mechanic's wedding." 'Oh yea, we were heading down there for there wedding because they came to our wedding. Plus Roy had a bet with Ed that he wouldn't drive to Risembol, which he DID. Trust me I have been in the car the hole way.' "Oh yeah I rember now." I said. "Riza, my love, mind telling me about your dream it looked like an interesting one." "Maybe later because it is crazy that's the last time I have a smoothie before I go to sleep." "What? Ok just tell me later." Roy said before I got out of the car and followed him up to the Rockbell home.

Okay so riza's dream is based off a real story. I had a dream where I was Hawkeye and that's exactly how it went. But I didn't have the hottest colonel to ever be a colonel wake me up. (Cry's a river) but that is the last time I had a ton of sugar and candy before bed.


End file.
